Beautiful things
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: No había nada más hermoso que su amor [ChrobinWeek2015]
1. Cambio de clase

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** En tumblr empezó la Chrobin week 2015. Y NI LOS FINALES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD ME DETENDRÁN.

Así que, aquí estoy.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Yaoi.

* * *

Cambio de clase

.

Robin casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo estaba terriblemente mal y no lo decía por las llamas que se veían aun a lo lejos mientras regresaba de las compras junto a Stahl, el caballero bajó de su caballo y tomó la cesta que el estratega portaba, dándole un permiso silencioso para adelantarse y revisar que el campamento no estuviera bajo ataque.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al llegar lo único que veía era a Sumia corriendo con un balde de agua mientras tropezaba y terminaba completamente mojada, Gaius por su parte también se encontraba corriendo pero lo hacía para poder apagar el fuego que se extendía por todo su pantalón mientras Tharja se burlaba de él desde las sombras. En resumen, la mayoría de los custodios intentaban extinguir las llamas que había en las tiendas, mientras que Miriel tomaba notas acerca de la intensidad y las expresiones de pánico de sus compañeros.

Cuando todo el embrollo terminó, todos voltearon a ver al estratega que parecía no saber que decir sin gritar, sin embargo; la llegada de un jinete lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que los Custodios pudieran buscar algún lugar para esconderse de la furia de Robin.

Demasiado tarde el estratega se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera: el jinete era nada más y nada menos que Chrom y en segundo: el caballo estaba desbocado por lo que el no haber sido arrollado contaba como un milagro.

—Regáñame después, ¡detenlo! — Chrom casi imploró mientras le cedía las riendas del corcel, sin embargo; era tal el enojo del equino que éste salió disparado hasta atravesar el campamento tirando todo a su paso.

Robin gritó cuando vio que se dirigían directamente hacia la laguna, más el relinchido le hizo saber que estaban completamente a merced del caballo.

—¡Alto! — Frederick salió de la maraña de tela en la que se había convertido la armería gracias a la ayuda de Lon'qu y se interpuso en el camino del animal, al menos hasta que éste dio un giro repentino mandando a sus dos jinetes contra el caballero y los tres terminaron en el agua sin remedio. —Ha armado con alboroto mi señor, si me lo permite, prepararé sus ropas para que se cambie. Vaya a su tienda.

En otras palabras: Déjenos arreglar el desastre que ha hecho.

Chrom abrió los labios, pero volvió a cerrarlos mientras asentía débilmente y huía de la escena hacia su tienda. Robin lo siguió aun con su abrigo pesándole una tonelada por toda el agua que absorbió. El capitán era consciente de que era seguido, también que la mayoría de los custodios estaban entre chamuscados y tratando de contener la risa, lo que lo hacía sentir más avergonzado.

—Chrom.

—No necesitas decir nada. — Lo cortó de golpe mientras se internaba en la tienda y se deshacía de su capa—. No lo volveré a intentar.

—¿Qué es lo que querias lograr?

«Ser más útil y confiable para ti », Contestó Chrom en sus pensamientos mientras se despojaba de su camisa.

—Nada.

Robin suspiró audiblemente mientras recargaba su frente en la espalda desnuda del capitán, notando como se tensaba bajo su toque.

—No tienes que cambiar lo que eres para estar conmigo. — murmuró por lo bajo—. Fuiste tú el que dijo que podemos amarnos sin cambiar.

Chrom se dio la vuelta para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, dejando que aquel cuerpo le diera la confianza necesaria para no sentirse el inútil que en ese momento era.

—¡Chrom! No pude salvar los libros nuevos que Robin…— Lissa se interrumpió a mitad de la oración mientras entraba, encontrándose con la cara pálida de su hermano mientras el estratega contaba mentalmente hasta cien.

«No vuelvo a dejarlo solo», pensó mientras cerraba los ojos descansando la cabeza en el hombro mojado de Chrom, nunca jamás.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	2. Universo Alterno

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Hoy toca universo alterno, así que decidí escribir sobre ellos como familia con sus pequeñas hijas...

Solo puedo decir que muero de ternura con esto. (Y que mi corazón está lleno de gozo por ver tanto Chrobin TOT)

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Yaoi.

* * *

Universo Alterno

Robin suspiró mientras se estiraba mandando el último correo electrónico a su jefe, apagó la laptop después de revisar el "enviado" en la pantalla y se dirigió a la sala donde sin usa su familia estaría esperando por él.

—Papá, tienes que ser una princesa. —escuchó la voz de la pequeña Lucina mientras un montón de cosas cayendo se escuchaban.

—¡Sonríe, mamá!

El albino llegó justo en el momento en que su pequeña niña le jalaba las mejillas a Chrom, pero no fue eso lo que lo detuvo sino la apariencia ridícula que su novio portaba. Las niñas se habían encargado de hacerle una coleta justo en el centro de la cabeza, dándole un aspecto de cavernícola, mientras que las mejillas las habían coloreado con labial rojo y los párpados con un azul chillón.

—¿Verdad que Mamá está preciosa?—Morgan corrió hacia Robin para que la cargara.

—¡Es papá! —Lucina se quejó abrazando a Chrom por el cuello en pose protectora—¡aél es mamá!

—No. —la castaña se rehusó abrazada también a su padre, quien se rindió mientras se sentaba a un lado de Chrom.

—Esta hermoso—. Contestó la pregunta anterior con una sonrisa, notando que su novio desviaba la mirada y Morgan chillaba emocionada.

—¿Ves? A mamá le gusta.

Lucina infló las mejillas antes de tomar un cepillo y unas gomas para el cabello, gateando por el cuerpo de Chrom hasta subirse al sofá justo frente a Robin. Sabiendo de antemano que la pequeña no estaría de acuerdo con el trato hacia su padre y le tocaría a él terminar dentro del juego el albino se dejó hacer, así que mientras Lucina lo peinaba, Morgan había ido casi corriendo por el labial y solo cerró los ojos esperando no terminar como la peor imitación del Joker que existía.

—¿Y qué tal el jardín de niños? —Chrom preguntó mirando como sus pequeñas hijas trabajaban en su novio, Lucina se sonrojó pero Morgan le sonrió ampliamente.

—Gerome me gusta. — Robin se tensó un poco cuando la escuchó, sin embargo, ninguna de las pequeñas lo notó—, pero Lucina no lo deja solo.

—Es mi...amigo. — contestó la otra sin hacer contacto visual con su padre sobreprotector.

—¡Pero yo lo besé! Así que es mío. —Morgan reprochó sin dejar de lado su tarea en la cara de Robin.

—Entonces yo también lo haré. —Lucina la retó con el ceño fruncido, desafío que la más pequeña aceptó sin acobardarse.

Chrom sintió un tic en su ceja derecha, por Naga, las niñas iban tan rápido. Robin lo codeó suavemente esperando que no estuviera ya la imagen mental de Lucina en un vestido de novia; en lo que respecta a a su hija era un exagerado de primera.

—Recuerden que Gerome es muy tímido. —Robin despeinó el cabello castaño y después miró a Lucina para hacer lo mismo con su cabello, aunque casi de inmediato la niña regresó su mirada al frente.

—¡Aún no termino! —se quejó.

Morgan miró su trabajo terminado y fue a sentarse en las piernas de Chrom mientras se acomodaba para tomar una siesta, acariciando la mejilla del mayor.

—Entonces yo seré la esposa y Lucina la amante.— contestó sin pestañear ante la idea tan descabellada—. Así estaremos juntas sin pelearnos por él.

—¿Piensan dejarme solo? —Preguntó Chrom entonces y Morgan se incorporó mientras negaba.

—¡Ay mamá! —se quejó como si lo que estaba a punto de decir fuera obvio—. Papá se va a quedar contigo hasta que estén viejitos y arrugados como pasitas.

—¿Es así? —volvió a preguntar mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Robin, que seguía a merced de su hija.

Lucina liberó entonces el cabello blanco peinado en las coletas más desastrosas que pudo hacer y movió la cabeza del albino en asentimiento. Hubo un pequeño apretón en el agarre del otro hombre.

—Hasta la muerte. —murmuró Robin sin dejar de ver a Chrom.

…

—Parezco una prostituta tailandesa. —Chrom se quejó media hora después mientras se quitaba el maquillaje con una toalla en el baño, Robin se rió entre dientes mientras hacía lo mismo intentando acomodar su cabello que parecía querer mantenerse en vertical.

—Nadie nunca había realzado tanto tu belleza.—se burló aplanando el cabello azul que se escapaba de la coleta.

Chrom soltó algo parecido a un gruñido mientras rodeaba a Robin por la cintura para traerlo hacia él, acariciando las pálidas mejillas con sus dedos.

—¿Juntos hasta la muerte?

—Y en la siguiente vida.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	3. They take after you

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Atrasada **. ODIO** diciembre, no solo por los finales; sino porque el frío me mantiene enferma y sin ganas de nada, así que sí: me atrasé con la semana. PERO aquí esta.

Robin se casó con Say'ri, Chrom con la sirvienta. Ambientado al final del juego, varios años después. Morgan tiene cinco años. Y es muy dramatico con pequeños tintes de humor (?)

Espero escribir el capitulo de ayer y el de hoy antes de la medianoche; me siento mala persona ;-;

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Yaoi.

* * *

They take after you

La visita anual de la realeza de Chon'sin a Ylisstol era la nueva tradición que el pueblo aceptaba con gusto, no sólo porque podían apreciar la belleza de la reina de aquel lejano país; sino también porque con ella traía la esperanza que aquel que derrotó a Grima había dejado tras su muerte.

El carruaje entró en la calzada del palacio, crujiendo bajo las pisadas de los caballos que anunciaban su llegada. El Venerable ocultó la tristeza en su mirada mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios cuando el guardia anunció lo que cada año esperaba escuchar.

—Say'ri, su alteza de Chon'sin solicita el permiso para verlo, mi señor.

—Hazlas pasar. —dijo con un ademan.

Sin embargo, antes de que el guardia se retirara para ir por la reina, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Papá Chrom! — la pequeña Morgan corrió hasta poder llegar al trono donde Chrom la recibió con los brazos abiertos—¡Ya llegamos!

—Mi señor.—Say'ri le dio una reverencia.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó el venerable sin perder la sonrisa, concentrándose en la pequeña en lugar de la esposa de quien amaba.

No era un secreto para ninguno de los dos que ambos amaban al mismo hombre, lo habían comprendido años atrás y cuando Robin le ofreció matrimonio; la princesa de Chon'sin sabía que aunque el estratega la amaba, nunca podría hacerlo como amaba al hombre que en aquel momento abrazaba a su hija como si tuviera miedo de verla desaparecer.

—¡Fue emocionante! —Morgan contestó por su madre mientras elevaba las manos al cielo y empezaba a moverlas—. ¡Vimos un wyvern muy lindo y hacia _grrr_! ¡Y también había un muchacho muy guapo!

Say'ri asintió apenas perceptiblemente ante el venerable, dándole a entender que había ido a visitar a su hija del futuro al valle de wyvern donde vivía con su marido; sin embargo tampoco le dio más detalles mientras daba una pequeña reverencia.

—Iré a presentar mis respetos a la reina.

—¡Me quedo con papá Chrom!—Morgan se colgó del cuello del susodicho produciendo una risa suave en su madre.

—Tendremos tres días, ¿no te vas a cansar?—preguntó con seriedad, aunque en el fondo conocía la respuesta.

—¡No! —se rio la pequeña.

Chrom sintió como su pecho se llenaba de calidez ante las palabras de la niña, dejando que Say'ri abandonara la habitación del trono mientras seguía aferrándose a aquel abrazo. Casi de súbito recordó que tenía un presente para Morgan y sonrió de manera suave.

—Te tengo un regalo.—dijo empezando a caminar con ella en brazos.

—¡Morgan también! —aclaró con una sonrisa—, pero no aún.

—De acuerdo.

El Venerable salió hacia el pasillo con dirección hacia la biblioteca y podía sentir como la niña empezaba a vibrar de la emoción. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la pequeña casi saltó cuando vio el grueso grimorio en el escritorio, dio varios giros con el libro a cuestas y le sonrió ampliamente a Chrom.

—¿De verdad es para mi? —preguntó la niña mirando el libro y después al Venerable.

—Tu madre me dijo que estabas interesada en aprender a usar magia. —dijo mientras despeinaba el cabello castaño con cariño.

—¡Si!

—Así que podrás empezar con eso. —Chrom correspondió la sonrisa de la pequeña y ella se abrazó a su pierna—, ¿que sucede?

—Te amo mucho, papi Chrom.— hipeó moviendo su mejilla en el muslo del hombre—. No quiero dejarte, ¿por qué no te vas con nosotras? Ya sé usar espada, ¡seré fuerte y cuidaré de ti! Así que, por favor...

Morgan se mordió el labio agachando la mirada mientras apretaba el libro entre sus brazos. Y Chrom sintió ese nudo en la garganta que siempre estaba presente cuando debía dejarla ir; era tan idéntica a su padre de tantas maneras, que tenerla ahí le hacía pensar que aún había una parte de Robin que Grima no le había robado.

.

Chrom suspiró mientras se deshacía de la Falchion y de su camisa, aquel día había sido absolutamente agotador; por sí sola la pequeña Lucina era imparable como lo fue él a su edad, pero con Morgan de compañera de juegos habían dejado todo el castillo de cabeza a pesar de que Say'ri había intentado contener a su pequeña hija.

«Si sólo... » si sólo Robin estuviera ahí, aquello se sentiría bien. Sin embargo y aún con el pasar del tiempo el estratega no había regresado y sin importar cuanto le preguntara a Tiki o incluso le rogara a Naga: no había respuesta.

Se dejó caer en su cama, cansado de tener que cargar con todos esos sentimientos que le destruían el alma; dejando que en aquel rincón lleno de oscuridad sus lágrimas se deslizarán silenciosas por sus mejillas.

—¿Papá? —escuchó la vocecita de Morgan desde la puerta, por lo que limpiándose la cara rápidamente fue a abrir para ver a la pequeña con un peluche entre sus brazos.

—Morgan, deberías estar en tu habitación. —Chrom dijo intentando que su voz no revelara el que había estado llorando unos cuantos minutos atrás.

La niña no dijo nada mientras veía hacia el suelo, por lo que el Venerable la dejó pasar y observó que de inmediato se sentó en la cama.

—¿Ocurrió algo?—preguntó el hombre al cabo de un momento mientras se hincaba para verla a los ojos al ver que se rehusaba a hacer contacto visual.

Morgan entonces le acarició la mejilla y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de Chrom, antes de susurrar suavemente.

—Es un regalo de papá.— Chrom se estremeció al escuchar aquello—. Cuando sueño con él, siempre dice que no lo extrañes. Lo prometió.

Los ojos azules volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero en esa ocasión no fueron derramadas mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la pequeña; entonces Chrom la sintió peinar su cabello como Robin lo hacía cuando quería confortarlo.

—Buen niño, buen niño; ya no llores—murmuró antes de sonreirle con aquella inocencia que le conocía, mientras que en sus ojos podía no sólo ver a la pequeña traviesa que tanto adoraba; sino al hombre que amaba como si éste estuviera mandándole un mensaje silencioso de que se acercaba el momento de volver.

—Eres igual a él.

Era verdad, no sólo en inteligencia o en que era capaz de leerlo correctamente; Morgan era la viva imagen de Robin.

—¡Pero Morgan no se casara con papá Chrom! —de inmediato la pequeña dijo pensativa—, porque Morgan ama a Gerome y se quiere casar con él.

Y Chrom se rió, se rió tan fuerte que el estómago le dolió y tuvo que usar sus dedos para limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaron de sus ojos.

Podía sentirlo, Robin estaba cada vez más cerca de él; por eso iba a ser feliz y esperar por su llegada.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
